falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
Please note that with a few exceptions, all events on here are NOT canon, but rather are events created by users of this wiki. Only references to completed articles should be included here. It is standard practice to not set the events of articles after the events of the Fallout series' latest portrayed chronology (currently 2287), though certain article details (such as the death of a character) can be noted ahead of the canon's current time. Also note that the Fallout World is not our own, but rather one that has diverged from a certain point sometime after World War II. So this is not our future, but a future in which it has a retro-1950s traditionalist feel to it with science, technology, war, and events. Contents 13th Century 1201-1300 1213 *Olaf Af Dunkar takes the last name Andurs and sires a family. 19th Century 1801-1900 1842 *The City of Salem is founded in the State of Oregon, within the Northwest Commonwealth. 1866 *'June 1:' the town of Ewing Bay in Louisiana is formed by returning Confederate States of America soldiers looking to settle down in the wake of the American Civil War. 1876 *'June 25-26:' The Battle of Little Bighorn takes place in South Dakota. 1887 *The town of Williston is founded and named for Daniel Willis James, a board member of the Northern Pacific Railroad Company, by his friend, railroad owner, James J. Hill. 20th Century 1901 to 2000 1901 1902 1903 1904 1905 1906 *Mobridge is incorporated in South Dakota 1907 *Timber Lake is incorporated in South Dakota 1917 *'May 9th: ' Bering Aviation is established. 1920 * The Salem Standard is created by aspiring investor Caleb Cabot. 1949 *'January 4th 1949:' Swallow Hills is founded in California as a model town, showcasing post-second-world-war domestic ambitions. 1952 *'July 22nd': The Polish People's Republic is officially established 1961 * May 5th: The first man to enter space; Captain Carl Bell of the USSA, enters earths orbit aboard the Defiance 7 capsule, though he is killed upon his return to earth 1969 * The United States of America is divided into thirteen commonwealths, with the American flag being altered to reflect the new political reality * July 12th: The Virgo II Lunar lander Valiant II lands the first men, Richard Wade and Mark Garris of the USSA on the moon, achieving a national pride boom for the United States of America 1980 *'May 20th: ' The Eldest is born in San Angelo, Texas. 21st Century 2001 to 2100 2002 *'October 12th:' Kirkman Artillery Base is constructed. *California Crest Movie Studios is founded by Ford Harrison. 2018 *The English Informer newspaper is founded. *Executive Motors founded by Gerald Mortimer. 2020 *Ahndung Maximum Security Prison is constructed. *Deadwood's population declines to five hundred after the Black Hills gold runs out. 2021 2022 *Executive Motors begins using endorsements from numerous Film Stars for its vehicles. 2023 2024 *'February 29': Madero Huerta born in Durango, Mexico. 2025 2026 2027 *Coleman Distribution Centre is built by Radiation-King to expand its trade. 2028 2029 2030 *'July 14th:' Construction begins on the Poseidon Energy Fusion Manufactory 25 miles outside of Washington DC, after demand for Fusion core and Fusion cells in domestic facilities peaked. 2031 2032 * April 1st: 'Aero-Concordia Aviation flight tests the Aero-Vulcan B.3, a fusion powered, long range bomber. It operates well, and recieves a positive reception from critics, technological and aircraft enthusiasts alike. 2033 * The Defense Intelligence Agency hijacks construction of a Nuka-Cola plant to construct ainstallation underneath the plant. * '''April 22nd: '''A foreman on the construction project of a Nuka-Cola plant is arrested on a trumped up DUI charge, to maintain the secrecy of a seperate installation underneath the plant. *The Hilfiger Group is incorporated by Antonio Hilfiger in New York City. *Philly's opens for business. 2034 *Executive Motors ends its endorsement campaign with film stars, and converts its fossil fuel based cars to run on Fusion core technology. *'October 18th: The Nuka-Cola plant in the Columbia Commonwealth is opened and begins manufacturing Nuka-Cola 2035 *Coleman Distribution Centre is converted to a supply Depot following its purchase by the United States Military. * Anderson McKarter is born. 2036 *'September 7th:' Executive Motors cars suffer unexplained explosions, the company refers to the unexplained detonations as a 'maintenance' issue. 2037 *'January 10th:' [[HMS Argus|HMS Argus]] is completed in Swansea Shipyards, deploying as one of the United Kingdom Royal Navies largest Battleship. 2038 2039 *'January 13th: '''Cougar Mountain, Advanced Propulsion Research Facility opens. The facility is part of a joint venture between the USSA and Bering Aviation . 2040 * '''January 22nd:' The British Armed Forces adopts the American built R91 Assault Rifle as its main firearm. * July: The Northern Irish Government is dissolved by the British Parliament in a unaminous vote following a series of random terror attacks, with little to no response from the Northern Irish Government. Behind closed doors the East Ulster Loyalists is created to act behind the scenes. 2041 *'September 13:' Gregory Davis is born in Arkansas. *'October 24:' Carl Applebottom is born in Washington, D.C. 2042 *Liam Rourke is born in Dublin, Ireland. *Ernest Monroe is born. 2043 *Herman Long is born in California. 2044 *The Dancing Dolphin is built in Florida. 2045 * July 17th: The Aero-Asteriod B-23, after much negotiation between the United Kingdoms Royal Air Force and Aero-Concordia Aviation, enters service for the Royal Air Force. 2046 2047 *California Crest Movie Studios signs a deal with the Nuka-Cola Corporations, to make a documentary to improve sales of Nuka-Cola. 2048 *The ORP Gdansk Incident occurs 2049 2050 *Xi Xijiang is born in Hebei province, China 2051 *Second Mexican-American War, ending with US occupation to ensure the safety of the Mexican Oil reserves, and its ease of access to the United States of America * Construction of Aquaculture commences beneath the Atlantic Ocean off of the Gold Coast. *Nash Laurens is born in Columbus 2052 *'April 5': Donald Ford is born in Boise City, Idaho *'April: The European Commonwealth launches an invasion of the Middle East in response to the Middle Easts ever increasing Price hikes regarding its remaining oil deposits.' *'April 29th:' The documentary revealing the withered husk of Texas causes citizens to panic due to a sudden drop in stock prices. In the European Commonwealth, people demand their stocks are redeemed before they are considered worthless. Banks all over Europe quickly begin to lose money. *'May 2nd: ' The last bank in the United Kingdom, based in Yethers, declared that they have run out of money and closes down leaving thousands of millions holding worthless stocks. *'May 3rd:' The English Informer, a London-based newspaper, alerts masses all over the European Commonwealth of the sudden crash of the European Stock Market. They also inform this was the cause of financial collapse of numerous oil-based industries including "Wales Energy", "Neptune Drilling", and "Eternal Flame Oil Company". *'July 26: The United Nations, following a ever increasing departure of member nations, disbands after much critiscm and armed conflict.' *The North American Energy Commission is formed. *North Dakota's oil supply drops to an all times low. 2053 *The Museum of War is constructed in Williston, North Dakota. *Kirkman Artillery Base is upgraded to withstand the backlash of newly implemented Heavy Artillery Cannons. 2054 *'The US Government commisions the construction of vast subterranean shelters as part of its "Societal Preservation Program", or more commonly known as "Project: Safehouse", amid growing tension and fear.' *Vault 14 is completed. 2055 *The New Resurrectionist Church of the Beloved is formed. *Steeple Firearms is formed by Joshua Steeple. *Philly's closes forever. 2056 *Wladyslaw Bator is born in Poland. 2057 * December 12th: 'Executive Motors new owner, Senator Ronald Cooper, announces that the company will be working on joint projects with the United States Armed Forces, this falls through after only a month after this announcement. * Construction of the L.A.D.D.I.E. supercomputer in Swallow Hills begins, forced by the poor economy of Swallow Hills. 2058 *'January: Ernest Monroe is appointed to the United States Governments scientific projects and research council. 2059 *'September:' Uranium stock piles across the Middle East begin to run dry, along with the majority of its petroleum stock piles, in the same month; a terror attack occurs on the British Overseas Territory of the Falklands Islands. 2060 * The European Commonwealth-Middle East War ends with the last of the Middle Easts resources being depleted, the European Commonwealth disbands shortly afterwards, leading to a series of conflicts between European nations that would be dubbed the European Civil War. 2061 *'July 12th:' The British Government concludes a contract with Permanent Structures LLP to redesign the London Underground to survive the possibility of a Nuclear attack on the city. *'October: '''General Anderson McKarter takes command of the Security Force at Anchorage, Alaska. 2063 *'August 15th:' In the United Kingdom, the London Underground's reconstruction is finished by Permanent Structures LLP, The Underground, along with all tunnels and stations being reinforced to survive warheads ranging from standard munitions to Nuclear and to act as a shelter in the ever rising fears of a Nuclear Armageddon. 2064 * '''Vault 80' finishes construction in Rochester, New York. 2065 *Construction of Aquaculture is completed. *'July:' US forces in Alaska begin to experiance morale dents, with ever increasing relaxed attitudes to the now unlikely threat of an attack on Alaska. 2066 *Fort Perpetual is established. *The Reformed Methodist Church was formed. *'Winter:' Chinese Forces under the command of General Jingwei, Invade Anchorage, Alaska to secure the dwindling oil supplies. 2067 *'January 1st:' the long heated fighting for Homer in Alaska concludes, with American forces being forced to surrender to invading Chinese forces. *Steeple Firearms creates the 'Steeple Arrow', a sub-machine gun chambered .30 caliber, sixty shot, drum magazine firearm, though it meets with a relatively unmoved reception by the United States Armed Forces, and instead becomes marketed as a self-defense firearm. *The first suit of T-45d Power Armor is deployed in the midst the of the Alaska reclamation campaign, with deadly efficency. *OSCAR is activated underneath Fort Hood. 2068 * August: Vault 88's construction is completed two months ahead of schedule. 2069 2070 *'January 4th:' 128 people are killed in the City of Bath in the United Kingdom, following the collapse of a Bath Underground tunnel, prompting outrage and rioting after it was revealed that Permanent Structures LLP had cut corners on the tunnels construction and reinforcement. * General Anderson McKarter is assigned as the overseer for the Virtual Reality Program undertaken by the United States of America and third party companies. * North Dakota's ability to mine coal becomes a struggle as much of the abundances of coal had been mined, leaving much of the area scarce of resources. * H.E.C.T.O.R is built. * December 29th: 'A Gentlemens club in Belfast is bombed, leaving 2 Members of parliament dead along with 39 others. 2071 *Construction of Vault 42 begins in California. *'Febuary 2nd: British troops are deployed to the City of Belfast. 2072 *'April 2nd:' Rioting begins in Stormont, Inverness, Glasgow, Cardiff, Swansea and in smaller rural areas across the United Kingdom, forcing further deployment of British Troops to enforce martial law. 2073 *Lee Hall Correctional Facility is finished. *'August 27th:' The Skirmish at the Outer Banks occurs, with an ever increasingly war weary citizen in the United States becoming ever more wary and troubled with the slow progress of the effort to retake Alaska and security for the United States. 2074 *US forces under the command of Colonel Bartmoore land troops in China, though they become bogged down and are forced to dig in, making slow progress *Vault 42's construction is completed. *The construction of the L.A.D.D.I.E. supercomputer is completed, and the supercomputer finally comes online. *'April 19th:' With heated tensions across Europe. British Army Officials release the "British Army Civilian Survival Guide to the Post-Nuclear World" to the public, it fails to make many sales yet remains in circulation until late October. *'December 24': The Fourth iteration of the Klu Klux Klan is founded in Oxford, Mississippi. 2075 *Jackalopes, a gene-spliced species, are introduced to consumers. *'December 16th:' Rioting across the United Kingdom comes to a close, following the economic collapse of the United Kingdom, and martial law being imposed across almost the entirety of the United Kingdom. 2076 *'January: The United States annexes Canada under the command of Commander Buzz Babcock' *'August:' The United States Military seizes the city of Nanjing, the United States celebrates this victory, and Senator Ronald Cooper is one of many US government officials to green light further advances in to China. *'April:' The United States Military seizes the city of Shanghai, an ever more jubilant American people celebrate this victory, and the Nuka-cola Corporation announces a new flavour to celebrate the American victory, aptly naming it Nuka-Cola Victory *'June:' The United States Military displays the latest in Power Armor technology, the T-51b, in the Salem Electronics and Technological Advancements exhibition *'October': An uprising begins against the government of the People's Republic of Poland 2077 * January 10th: Anchorage, Alaska is liberated from the Chinese under the command of General Jingwei, by the United States Military under the command of General Chase *Construction is completed on the House of Tomorrow. *'October 21: '''USSR begins its week-long celebration on the tenth anniversary of it entry into the European Civil War. *'October 22nd: Vault 115 is sealed due to fear of impending war in the city of Rochester.' *'October 23rd: The Great War takes place.' **Dr. Karol Weiss unleashes his Memetic Virus. **Military facilities go dark across the United States, Kirkman Artillery Base and Coleman Supply Depot are among those that go dark. **United Kingdom, receiving word of the nuclear attacks on the United States, begin Operation: Savior. British Armed Forces open the stations to The Underground at all points for roughly 20 minutes until the missiles come into view. The doors are slammed shut and locked. The Underground passes all inspections and is effectively closed down and given control to the British Armed Forces and Metro Transportation Authority. **Warring Aviation, while flying from a meeting RobCo executives in Las Vegas, dies when his plane loses power and crashes near Nipton Road pit stop. **Vault-Tec facillities like Vault 14, Vault 42 and Vault 10 are sealed shut ** A Peacekeeper ICBM crashes in Peacekeeper's Pass ** The Refuge is founded in Fargo, North Dakota. ** Colonia Tamaulipas is irradiated. ** Greer's Bunch seal themselves underground ** The city of Rochester is struck with four nuclear missiles, one directly hits the South Spencerport Research Laboratories. ** USSR's week-long celebration is abruptly ended following nuclear detonations across Siberia. *'November': Survivors in Denio, Nevada discover a water source underneath Lake Summit, resulting in the settling of the area and the creation of what would later be named Dusthall. *The Fighting 33rd is founded by General Donald E. Sharp in Arizona, the group quickly migrates to the city of Rio Grande City. *Steeple Firearms is dissolved by the Bombing. *'December: Survivors in Doolittle, Texas rally around the town Sheriff Jock Stevens to rebuild their town. **Fort Jefferson reorganizes itself. **Xi Xijiang dies in South Dakota **Soviet Premier dies in METPO-2 following two months of starvation and cannibalism of his own staff. *The Native Uprising takes place in South Dakota. 2078 *'''February 28: Grand Dragon Robert Hendricks and his elite cadre of Klan leadership emerged from their bunker. *Wladyslaw Bator is killed in a skirmish. *Surviving members of the Lutheran community in Amarillo dig their way out of their collapsed church. *The Illustrious Queendom of Killarney is created in Killarney, Ireland. * The Greater Norman Hegemony is founded in Ulster, Ireland 2079 *Les Imperiaux is founded by David Xavier. 2080 *'October 5: '''The Mountaineers in the Mountains of Appalachia. *The Free State of Vermillion is founded on the campus of the University of South Dakota. *Rio Grande City is resettled. *Squirmers first appear in the polluted waters of North America. 2081 2082 *OSCAR and it's support team complete a device allowing the quantum computing hub to achieve wireless communication and control of computers throughout the region. The device's activation contributes to the changes in the environment of the Fort Hood ruins, leading to it being known as Killem Field. *An increasingly insane OSCAR makes use of surviving broadcasting equipment to subtly instigate the formation of the Majestic Brotherhood of the Ossuary. It also begins venting mutagenic toxins that are swept up by storms into Four Seasons. 2083 2084 2085 *Fort Brown is established in the ruins of Brownsville, Texas. 2086 2087 *'January 4th:' Luminate Tribe is founded. 2088 *Folks resettle Los Fresnos. 2089 *The Flat Foots are formed. *The Immortals are formed and hold their Army Base against attack in Boise. 2090 *'February 2:' Gregory Davis is killed by a poison arrow. *'August 18:' The Klansmen Confederacy is proclaimed by remnants of the KKK in western Mississippi. *Survivors re-emerge and resettle Penwell. *The Reformed Methodist Church is refounded. 2091 2092 2093 *The Cadetes reform in Distrito Capital. 2094 *Ashley is born somewhere in Arkansas. 2095 *Lola's Guns forms in the Boise Wasteland and immediately begins business. *Bibliotecarios Unión is founded by the descendants of Librarians in the Distrito Capital 2096 2097 2098 *Bill Winston is born somewhere in Michigan. 2099 2100 *Swallow Hills is resettled by roaming settlers, former residents of the town and various other wasteland residents. *Survivors re-emerge and resettle the ruins of Big Spring. *The Underground, after much heated tension and violence, opens it's doors for the first time in over 20 Years to the wasteland of the Great Britain. All citizens wander the wastes in hopes of finding a new home. *Peter Crow is born in the wreckage of the United Kingdom. *Walter is born. 22nd Century ''2101 to 2200 2101 *Slavers take over the USS Lexington, turning it into The Lexxx. 2102 2103 2104 *The Swallow Hills Militia is founded to defend the newly reinhabited Swallow Hills. 2105 *The Alamo forms itself into a community. 2106 2107 *The Rapid Valley settlement is founded in South Dakota. 2108 2109 2110 *Ashley dies somewhere in Arkansas 2111 2112 2113 *La llamada is first heard in The Highlands 2114 2115 *The ruins of the Seelbach are turned into a market. 2116 2117 2118 2119 2120 *Grutt is born somewhere in Los Angeles. 2121 2122 2123 *Construction on New Castle is completed. 2124 2125 2126 * October 12th: The event that would become known as 'Reclamation of Belfast' takes place, finishing with the victory of the East Ulster Loyalists over raider groups in Belfast. 2127 *La Baronía de Santa Juana is settled. 2128 2129 *Sweat Lodge is founded in the ruins of Redfields, South Dakota. 2130 *The Atlantic Ocean recedes, uncovering the ruins of Atlantic City. *The Thunderfoot are formed with the assistance of infamous Comanchero; Foster Dulles. *Coyote Springs is founded by Clint Landry. 2131 2132 2133 *An expedition funded by Clan Vernon comes into contact with the Kutya Tribe living on the Eastern Shore of Maryland. *Allen Torqette is born 2134 *The Rock is founded. *Clan Vernon funds an expedition to explore the ruins of Atlantic City. 2135 *The New Resurrectionist Church of the Beloved is completely consumed by cannibalism and starvation, destroying it. 2136 *The mercenaries hired by Clan Vernon to explore Atlantic City decide to claim the ruins of the city for themselves, forming the Five Families. 2137 2138 2139 2140 *Primrose is rediscovered by Howard Bascom. 2141 *Clan Vernon synthesizes a ritualistic celebratory substance provided to them by the Kutya Tribe into the chem Up, and begins selling it on the market. 2142 *The Slum is founded by Lakota Tribespeople 2143 *Ybor City is refounded by Isaiah Morales. 2145 2148 *Tall Town is founded in the ruins of Bismarck, North Dakota. *The Tall Town Militia is founded. 2149 2150 *Las Cruces is settled by cultists of The Inquisition. *The inhabitants of the ruins of Lubbock, Texas rename their community Fort Holly. *A tavern in downtown Timber Lake is reclaimed, and will one day become Finn's. 2151 *Bill Winston dies defending his community from raiders. *Luther and his followers are exiled from Vault 10. 2152 2153 *Luther and his followers are captured by Unity super mutants and dipped in the FEV vats in the Mariposa Military Base. Luther retains his intelligence and becomes a nightkin. 2154 2155 *The first traces of the Mississippi Traders Union appear in Tennessee and Missouri. *The Mobridge Rafter Company is formed in Mobridge. *La Ciudad de' Cientos de Paz is resettled by a hopeful congregation. 2156 *Smithsforge is founded in the ruins of Bismarck, North Dakota. 2157 2158 2159 *Luther is severely injured in a battle against a deathclaw and converted into a cyborg by the Unity. 2160 * The Kingdom of Highland is founded by Blake Windmeyer after a successful struggle for independence against the Boardwalk Empire. The First Shore War begins shortly thereafter. 2161 *'December 5: The Vault Dweller is sent out into the wastes to find a replacement of the Vault 13 water chip.' *Coyote Springs is wiped out by raiders. 2162 *'May 10: The Vault Dweller returns to Vault 13 after putting a stop to the Master and his plans, only to be exiled. He is joined in exile by residents of the vault who advocated leaving. The Vault 13 exiles begin their march north through the wasteland.' *Archie Tilcox is born in Smithsforge. 2163 2164 2165 2166 *Vault 14 allows settlers of all races into the Vault, sending explorers out into the Wastes. *The First Park War occurs between the Klansmen Confederacy and the Swampers in the Florida Parishes. 2167 *The Royal Protectorate of Tampico is founded. *The Provisional Defense Force is created by Admiral George St. Clair as the military arm for the Royal Protectorate of Tampico *Pentecoastal is reclaimed by Marshall Bunter and his followers as a religious settlement. *The Church of Bomberism moves into the ruins of Yankee Stadium, dubbing it The Cathedral. 2168 2169 2170 *A group of super mutants rally behind the nightkin Luther and Luther's Warhost is created. *Hardfoot Tribe settlement is founded by stray youths from a destroyed settlement. * Local settlements surrounding Williston raise arms against the rising threat of super mutants. These men and woman form the first soldiers of the Badlands Roughriders. *Vault 14 Overseer Callum Andrews, sends explorers into the Wastes, the Vault 14 Explorers *La Orden de los Caballeros del Escudo de Plata is given its Papal Charter. 2171 2172 2173 *The Peg is first settled by several settler families. *British Union Railway is founded in Tampico. 2174 *Felix Wintress is born in the Memphis ruins. *British Union Railway is incorporated. 2175 2176 *La Serpiente de Bronce is opened in The Papal States 2177 *Mr.DART hosts the first of the Bird Man Races. 2178 *Mr.DART hosts the second Bird Man Race. *The Hardfoot Tribe settlement is discovered by Vault 14 explorers, some of which elect to stay and aid the settlement. *Aaron Goodman leads a group of followers out of New Memphis, Tennessee, bound for the east. 2179 *Mr.DART hosts the final Bird Man Race. *'May 15': Nathan Royce is born in Barnett, Mississippi. 2180 2181 2182 *Aaron Goodman and his followers settle in the ruins of Harper's Ferry, West Virginia, founding Eden. 2183 *Dalton Bradford is born. 2184 *The Dakota Regulators are formed in Rapid Valley, South Dakota. 2185 *The Salt Clan's Roughneck mercenaries crush the Dawson Devils in the ruins of Lamesa. 2186 2187 * The New Castle Way Republic is founded. * Fort Stockton is settled by Jubal and his Super Mutants. 2188 *La Baronía de los Campos Podridos is founded. 2189 *El Acueducto is founded. *La Ermita de San Miguel is completed *William Price recruits his first member into the Followers of Einstein. 2190 * George Shaw founds the Old Lords of New York. 2191 2192 The Rust Bones form in the ruins of Rapid City from a gang of teenagers. 2193 2194 2195 *Pope Julius Augustus is born. 2196 *Allen Torqette dies. 2197 *'January 1: A Brotherhood of Steel squad, led by the Warrior, is sent to free the village of Brahmin Wood from raiders.' 2198 *'February 17:' Delgato de Santa is born just west of Piedras Niegras, Tamaulipas, Mexico. *'After rushing to Vault 0, the Warrior destroys the Calculator, Vault 0's mad AI, defeating its robotic army.' *Jay Talbert, who would later become its first president, brokers an agreement unifying the Liberty Island, Ellis Island, and Governors Island communities of New York into the Federal Republic of Libeteria. *Kiliaen van Genderen saves the live of Old Lords of New York founder George Shaw and is given peerage in gratitude. He selects Troy as the site of his feifdom. 2199 *'February 20, 2199:' The Battle of Tampa Bay * The Second Shore War begins. The conflict results in a disastrous defeat for the Kingdom of Highland. *Dugan's Scourge begins in West Florida. 2200 *'March:' A meeting of village representatives in the Yucca Theater leads to the creation of the Yucca Council, and in turn; the Midessa Compact. *The Chevalle Crime Family is founded by Cartier Chevalle and Jean-Baptiste Petit. *Air filters are installed in La Dame, turning it in one of the few habitable buildings in Montréal. *The Battle of Fort Pen begins. 23rd Century 2201 to 2300 2201 *The Plains Militia is formed near Belfield, North Dakota. 2202 *Cyrus Tombs born in Indiana. *El Dominio de la Corriente Lenta is officially recognized in The Papal States. 2203 *The "Era of Dictators" begins in Tall Town. 2204 *'January 5, 2204:' Matthias Dugan is assassinated in Slidell and his Scourge ends. 2205 *The Free Mutant Republic is founded in Meridian, Mississippi. 2206 2207 *Dome City is established in Northern Territories, Australia. 2208 *Denga Badtusk is born in Wyoming. 2209 *Ike Arts is born in Flour Bluff. *La Baronía de Santander Jimenez is annexed by The Papal States. *Honor's Cost is established in the ruins of Rapid City following the slaughter of a Dakota Regulators detachment by a coalition of raider gangs. 2210 *'October 1st:' After finding The Dancing Dolphin and spending a year restoring it; Tommy Mason rechristens it The Devil's Den and opens it for business. * November 5th: 'The United Slavers Union is founded by Joseph Swann, Catherine Kalmer, and Kurt Blazer. * Tecumseh founds Tecumseh's Reservation in Tamaulipas. * Pope Julius Augustus II is born in Dos Cuervos in The Papal States. 2211 *'September: In an old bar on the outskirts of Tra Li Nua the Hurley and O'Shea families sign a treaty that creates the Southern Ireland Economic Community. 2212 *In response to a blizzard sweeping across the northeast, Darius Dursley begins evangelizing and rallying the people of Haven against the leaders of the settlement. 2213 *The Battle of Cotton Bluff occurs in western Mississippi. *Penn's Council votes to end Penn Sanctuary's isolation and open up the city to others *Llewelyn Douglass is born in Red Lodge, Montana. 2214 2215 *Penn Sanctuary opens its doors to outsiders for the first time. * December 25th: 'President Dick Richardson issues the Declaration of Reclamation, authorizing small incursions on to the United States mainland 2216 *Kirkman Artillery Base is occupied and repurposed by Enclave forces under the command of Captain Hailer, following President Dick Richardsons declaration of reclamation * Mitch Michaelson leaves the Followers of Einstein and founds Better Society, Inc. * The leaders of Haven try to have Darius Dursley executed. The people of Haven rally around him, and the ghoul successfully overthrows the ruling bureaucracy, forming the Born Again Nation. * Dalton Bradford dies. 2217 * The Hardfoot Tribe is attacked by the Enclave, with the population being kidnapped for experimentation or killed. 2218 2219 *The major settlements in the Memphis ruins join forces under the leadership of Felix Wintress, resulting in the creation of New Memphis. *The Border Club opens in Manitoba. 2220 *Jean-Baptiste Ruechamps is born in The Big Easy. *Zap-City is Founded in the ruins of Zapata, Texas. *The Exiled are formed. *Bill Shaw is born. *Maria Santos is born *The New York Ghosts arrive in New York City. *Lord Andrew Stuart is granted leave by the Old Lords of New York to establish a feifdom of his own. He selects Somer, New York, transforming it into The Orchard. 2221 *Caleb Worthy is born in Fort Holly. *Ignacia Hidalgo is born in Mexico. *Baron Tuco Abaroa VI is born. *The National Pleasure League is founded. 2222 *Jebodia Boudinot forms a nomadic crew out of Southern survivors, intent on cleansing the Commonwealth of the scum and slaver activities further plaguing his birthplace. 2223 *Marian Lane is born in The Hub, California. *The Federal Republic of Libeteria passes the Navigation and Commerce Act of 2223, formally ending the trade of chems and slaves into the territory controlled by the nation. 2224 *Seth Connor is born in Redding, California. 2225 *Luke of Orange is born in Orange, Texas. *Cyrus Tombs seizes The Horseshoe, killing or enslaving most of the populace. *The Free Mutant Republic collapses and the Brethren of the Shroud takes over Meridian in the Republic's place. *The Trailblazers are established to map the Pre-War subway lines of New York City. 2226 *Alan Robinson is born in Dusthall, Nevada. *The New California Merchant House is founded. *The New-Merican Society takes control of Tall Town, and the "Era of Dictators" ends. *The Tall Town Militia is turned into the New-Merican Militia. *The Federal Republic of Libeteria invades the trading post at Mirelurk Bay because of their continued defiance to act in accordance with Libeteria’s Navigation and Commerce Act of 2223. Libeteria encounters very little resistance, and incorporates the site into the federal republic as a colony. 2227 2228 2229 *Jonah Church is born in Matewan. *The First Subway War takes place between the New York Ghosts and raider groups controlling subway stations in northern Manhattan. 2230 *The first communities are founded around Lake Don Julio . *Arturo Vincente Gonzalez is born in La Ciudadela. 2231 *'March 14: Carlos Andares is born somewhere in Baja. *The Arceneaux Twins are born in the Lost Hills bunker. *The Frontiersmens' Lodge is founded. *The Top Street Fort is constructed in Boise *Los Federales are founded in Distrito Capital. *Darius Durlsey, leader of Born Again Nation is assassinated by one of the Old Lords of New York, starting a war between the two groups. *Reginald Morington is born in Cascadia. *The SS Cuppa a' Joe is refloated. 2232 *'April 9th': Martin Bushwick is born in Tampico. *Ernest Hymn is born in Renton. *In Ireland, Limerick is colonized by the S.I.E.C. *The Town of Pleasant Side is founded by NCR colonists on the border with the Mojave Wasteland. 2233 2234 *'July 4:' Yano Kayan is born in the Luminate Tribe's capital main camp. *Cort Mosley is born in Louisiana. *Darg is settled. 2235 *Pleasant Side is attacked by an Enclave scouting party from Kirkman, a Month later, explorers from Vault 14 arrive, tracking the Enclave movements. *Square 'round Caravans founded in California. *The war between Born Again Nation and the Old Lords of New York ends. 2236 *Miguel Inge is born in The Papal States. *The Federal Republic of Libeteria bombs the Pleasure Palace, fracturing the National Pleasure League. *Bob's Wreckers are founded. 2237 *George Price is born in The Rock. 2238 *James Allison is born near Shady Sands. *The Great Raider Wars begin in North Dakota in response to the War on Raiders. This soon spreads to South Dakota as well. *Buster's Bombardiers is founded in NYC. 2239 *Alfred Temple is born near The Horseshoe. *The Second Park War begins between the Klansmen Confederacy and the Swampers in the Florida Parishes. *Hip-Hop Nation is founded. 2240 *Bounty hunter Bob Cooper manages to kill Tommy Mason, Captain of The Devil's Den and turn in the bounty placed by Orange Bowl pirates he had stolen from decades prior. Cooper takes possession of the ship. *Senator Norman Herrick is born in the small town of Goodsprings, Nevada. *Tom Harris is born in San Francisco. *Richard Morose is born in Vault 52. *Clay Ritcher is born in Jericho, Utah. *The Cattlemen Safety Bureau is founded in Doolittle, Texas. 2241 *'July 25: The Chosen One begins his mystic test, descending into the Temple of Trials like his mother before him.' *'October 31:' Dead-Eye Dick is unleashed upon the earth. *El Distrito Central is founded in Chihuahua City. *'December 3:' Cactus Brush is born in The Saltlands *The Second Park War ends. 2242 *Ephrem Salt VII is born in Petroleum. *James Saint Just and Jérôme Devereux launch their attempted takeover of The Big Easy, formally creating The Royaume. *'Fall: The Chosen One defeats Frank Horrigan and destroys the Enclave's Oil Rig headquarters, putting a stop to their plans.' *The Boss Exodus begins *Beuaregard Arcxitello is born in The Big Easy 2243 *Marshall Braxton is born in The Boneyard. *Better Society, Inc. develops and begins selling their marquee product, the Better Society Spectacles. *Crossed Hooves Transportation Services is Founded in the Badlands Territory *Henderson's Rentals opens *Crossed Hooves Transportation Services is founded in South Dakota. *Lord Andrew Stuart of The Orchard dies, passing on control of the small feifdom to his son, Bradley. *Luke Williams, the colonial governor of Mirelurk Bay, abandons his post following corruption charges being filed against him, fleeing to Flushtown. 2244 *Richard Morose is born in Vault 52 in the Badlands Territory. 2245 *'January 2:' Jonathan Witlow is born somewhere in Arizona. *A slave revolt leads to the successful liberation and resettlement of Jackson. *'April 9:' Nuevo Estilo Clothing Factory is reclaimed by man. *'May 16:' Charlie Yates is born in Redding. *Kirkman Artillery Base is destroyed by a group of Vault 14 explorers and wasteland Militia units, being aided by a venturing Brotherhood of Steel Chapter comprised of Knights, Paladins, and Scribes who were on their way to Salem. * Nutsack is born in Shantyburg. *Custer's American Army is formed in Deadwood. *The town of Green Acre is founded by Joseph Anderson. *'November 30:' Richard Pawkins is born in Vault 42. *Ugly Buffalo is founded. *Pope Julius Augustus dies. *Greer's Landing is founded. *The Machinists are founded. 2246 *John Harn is born in Shady Sands. *Tito Banderas is born, undoubtedly fulfilling at least one prophecy. *Hector Peterson is born in Vault 80. *Children of the Radfather build a small church and start to spread their faith. 2247 *Jigatahi is born in Arizona. *Ashley Goddard is born in Mitchells Plain. *The Vampire Raiders are formed in eastern Arkansas. *Lord Bradley Stuart of The Orchard patronizes the Bronxwood Boys, turning the small gang into the Empire State Army. 2248 *The Ghost Pepper tribe is decimated and annexed into Caesar's Legion. *Charlie Yates is born in Redding. *Water Taxi Transportation is founded. 2249 *Jordy Rice is born in southwest Arkansas. *Michael Vorsen is born in the Hidden Valley Bunker. *Custer's American Army begins construction of Fort Rushmore in the Black Hills. *'June 23: ' The Mutant Council is founded in the outerskirts of the city of Salem, headed by the charismatic intelligent Deathclaw Proud, putting an end to the Ghoul-Supermutant infighting. *Saul Varsey is born in Mississippi. 2250 *The Caribbean Exploration Commission is founded. *The Salt Clan makes its first successful caravan run to the Corpse Coast. *Henry Macdoww and several others open Macdoww's Traveling Circus in the Mid-West. *The Hidalgo Brahmin Company is founded in Hidalgo, Texas by the Odessa brothers. *'July 4:' The American Northern Army is created out a coalition of the New-Merican Society and Plains Militia in Belfield. *Slaver activity in the ruins of Rapid City increases. *Luther and his band of super mutants are forced out of the Core Region by the New California Republic and flee north. *Capitaine Edgard Armistead and his party of 100 settlers and 25 Gendarme setup the barony of Golden Meadow. *The Arkansas War of '50 is fought and won by the Klansmen Confederacy. *Hoolihan's Elixers and Tonics begins business in the Badlands Territory 2251 *The Vault 14 Explorers disbands, their years of research and exploration having aided the Vault and local settlements, their adventures would later be broadcasted by the NCRPR as an entertainment program for evening slots. *'October 29: '''A civil war breaks loose in Vault 80, a few weeks after Danielle Winters is elected for overseer. 2252 *Andrew van Krammer is born in New Memphis. *Jacob Uyyik is born in Kansas. *Paul Romero is born in Texas. *The Ash Walkers are formed 2253 *'May 21:' Delgato de Santa is killed in a duel by Davíd Jenkinston in Baja California, Mexico. *The Great Gandero Republic is founded and promptly collapses within the span of two months. *Martin Bushwick kills himself. *The Mobridge Merchants Guild is created in Mobridge out of the MRC. 2254 *'January 23:' Michael Cross is born somewhere in Kentucky. *Weston Foster is born in the home of the Shit Crawlers Tribe. *BurnBridge is founded by dissidents from Mobridge. *Custer's American Army repulses an attack on Deadwood by the Skintakers Badlander Pack and other allied raiders. The Great Raider Wars effectively end. *'December 3:' Annaliese Marinetto is born somewhere in Oklahoma. *The Glasgow Grinners are formed by Quincy Zhao. 2255 *The Arceneaux Twins arrive in Big Spring, they take over the town in a matter of months. *The Cholla Springs Coach Line is founded by Mavis Townley. *The Crow Faces Raider Band is established by Veronica Vandada. 2256 *The Court of the Bayou is founded by Samuel Harding. *Luther's Warhost arrives in the Boise Wasteland, and the Boise War begins. *Construction of Fort Rushmore is completed. *General Custer gives the Badlands Territory its name as he claims it as the first territory in the "Restored United States of America". *Devil's Hands Weapons opens for business in the Badlands Territory. *Edward Taylor is born in Broken Heart. 2257 *Aaron Scott is born in California. *Chartreuse Neeeeow is born in Sweetsteppes. *Denga Badtusk is killed in a Frontiersmen ambush, ending the 19 year long Badtusk War. *Fighting between the Dakota Regulators and Custer's American Army in the ruins of Rapid City begins. *The Badlands Roughriders agree to join the American Northern Army in a treaty signed in Williston, North Dakota. *Jimmy McCarran is born in Tennessee. *'October 3:Ethan Marshall was born in Abile, Texas. *'''November 21: Nathan Royce passes away in Barnett, Mississippi. 2258 *Vault 52 opens up in the ruins of Rapid City, South Dakota. *The Dakota Regulators repulse an attack of well armed crazed junkies from Vault 52. *General Custer begins his long-term project of incorporating his face onto Mount Rushmore. *Guillermo Milatra is born in La Baronía de los Campos Podridos. 2259 *Felix Wintress peacefully succumbs to old age. *The Wily Bastards are formed in Calallen. *Arthur Casson is born in Louisiana. 2260 *'July 31:' Jace Hurtzs is born in New Reno. *The Salt Clan sends a crew to dismantle the ruins of Notrees and the rusting oil infrastructure in the surrounding countryside. *NCR begins making steps towards making aircraft units operational, 1st Avionics Engineer Team lead by wealthy mechanics start pooling parts and resources at the southern coastal end of California. *Marus Junius is born to the Sleep Valley tribe. *1867 Sperling's Canadian Radio begins broadcasting hate throughout Manitoba. *Bob's Wreckers raid the New York Stockyard. They move on to Battery Park, a Libeterian colony, sparking a war with the federal republic. *Eric Krauss is born outside of Mercedes, Texas on the Krauss family ranch. 2261 *Tupelo Ranch is founded. *The Adventures of Marty and Stu begins its broadcast run in the NCR. *Raphael McCreed is born. *The Barley Boys officially form. *Phoenix Hill Trading Post in opened outside of Houston. *Blessed Father Joseph Dalton, leader of Born Again Nation, dies of natural causes, and is succeeded by Gregory Rivers. *Swift Cloud Johnston's Ghoul Cages opens in Deadwood. *The Dakota Regulators join the American Northern Army out of desperation. *General Custer calls off his war with the Dakota Regulators. *Libeterian snipers assassinate Bob Wheeler, leader of Bob's Wreckers. Dutch van Wheeler, one of his lieutenants, assumes control of the group, while Enrique Colon, another lieutenant, leaves to join the Empire State Army. *Silk Arches opens in Tall Town. *Badlands Bulk Arms is created in Rapid Valley in the hopes of impressing a female. *'December 12: '''The ruins of what would later become the Additorium are discovered by a band of wandering scientists, who re-activate the plant following the discovery of the Defense Intelligence Agency safehouse underneath the plant. 2262 *'September 8:' Zara Luis is born in Junktown. *Charlie Jenson is born. *McHall Ranch is opened by Jonah McHall. *Gray Azharki is born. 2263 *Sightings of the Navis Damnatorum become more frequent off the coast of California. *Jon Iverson opens The Mulching Ground in Tall Town. 2264 *The Court of the Bayou declares war on The Royaume. *The Adventures of Marty and Stu concludes its third and final season. *Eddie De La Rocha is born in Texas. *Red District is founded by High Chancellor Tommy in Boise. *Hog Pozos is started by Raul Leoran in the Royal Protectorate of Tampico. 2265 *Bella Novraw is born in Kansas. *Imperial Realm is founded. *112.5 South Dakota Jive begins broadcasting. *Smallpox epidemic hits much of the Territory and neighboring areas. 2266 *The Wily Bastards disband. *Arlo LaVanche is born in Vieux Carré. *Robstown is pillaged, destroyed, and left abandoned by the Annaville Reds. *The Fishermen are formed in the ruins of New York City. 2267 *Ignacia Hidalgo overdoeses. *The Saltlands Defense League is founded. *The Glow Skulls are created in Columbus Gate 2268 *The Crucifix War between the Klansmen Confederacy and the Brethren of the Shroud begins in Mississippi. *Alfred Temple and his mercenary force take The Horseshoe , killing almost all of the slavers, including Cyrus Tombs. *Barclay Starkley is born in the Gold Coast. *Smallpox epidemic in the Badlands Territory finally ends. *'April: The Massacre of Waveland takes place in Mississippi. *Blackwater is founded in the San Joaquin Valley, California. *Gendarmes of The Royaume wipe out a group of Swampers, leading to the Swampers Siege of Tuloya. *Legate Jigatahi and the Legion enter Idaho. 2269 *'''May 6: Mayor West tries to oust the desechos in Jenkinston resulting in De Purga de Sies de Mayo. *'July 9 - August 8:' Lucan Seville arrives in Swallow Hills and slowly absorbs the various Raider gangs of Swallow Hills into his own force, Lucan Seville's Acolytes. 2270 *Andrew van Krammer joins the Mississippi Traders Union. *Roi Jérôme Devereux delivers the Acadiana Address before representatives of various factions affected by the activities of the Court of the Bayou; leading to the creation of Privateers. *The Society for American Restoration is created in Nashville. *The New California Merchant House setup the Long Pine Trading Post. *La Pandilla de Cortina is created after the battle of Bradley's Stand. * The Boone Militia is created by Mike Blumenfeld in Boone, North Carolina. * Old Tampa Bay Trading Post is opened in Tampa, Florida. *The Battle of Barnett occurs and the Siege of Jackson begins in Mississippi. 2271 *'September:'The Third Park War begins between the Klansmen Confederacy and the Swampers in the Florida Parishes. *Ike Arts is eaten by the Cannibal Court . *The Montgomery Heroes are wiped out by the Calavasa gang during an attack on the Montgomery Riverwalk Stadium. 2272 *The Siege of Jackson ends in Mississippi. 2273 *Silverton is founded by Thomas Black. *NCR re-discovers the abandoned California Crest Movie Studio. *The Battle of the Wild occurs in Mississippi. *The Tabernacle of the Prairie is created in South Dakota *Madame Rostock's Strong Man Challenge is created in Timber Lake 2274 *NCR begins using the printing facilities at California Crest Movie Studios, and incorporates its own brand of ingenuity by converting blocks of the site to broadcasting offices for the NCRPR. *'November 14:' Jack Martinez becomes captain of the Boone Militia after Mike Blumenfeld retires. *The Battle of Lincoln takes place in Mississippi. *Gray Azharki is sold into slavery and joins The Glasgow Grinners. 2275 *Caesar's Legion explorers come across Las Cruces and massacre its inhabitants. *The Salt Clan sends crews to the Wink Sink to dig out and scavenge the ruins. *The Frac Rush begins; several tiny communities in north and west Texas are practically depopulated as people make way for Abile. *Andrew van Krammer resigns from the Mississippi Traders Union. *'December 5:' Jack Martinez is poisoned and Alan Vittorio becomes Captain of the Boone Militia. *The Forrest Massacre and the Battle of Forrest occur in Mississippi, and the Crucifix War ends. *The Crow Faces are destroyed in Rapid City. 2276 2277 *'January 12:' Cat Chat's pilot episode is broadcasted in the NCR. *The Committee to Restore Bovine Sanity is created by adventurers driven mad in Four Seasons. *'June 24: '''Hector Peterson is chosen by his peers to be the first person to leave Vault 80 after the vault engineers repaired a problem with the vault door. *'August 17: James disappears from Vault 101 and his child, the Lone Wanderer (aged 19), heads to the surface to search for him.' *'The First Battle of Hoover Dam takes place between the armies of Caesar's Legion and the New California Republic.' *Leonard Watson is born in Rivet City. *'October 23rd:' The scientists of the North American Energy Commission awaken from cryosleep in the ruins of Endsville. *“Lucky” Louie Costello wins ownership of the Mary Murray from former owner Scott Searle in a high stakes card game. 2278 *Byron Anders born in New York. *Samuel Ramon Merrida Alvende IV's Energy Weapon Emporium opens for business *Horses are reintroduced into the Klansmen Confederacy. *Enclave remnants flee west, arriving in Boise and becoming The Perpetuals *The Rushman Brothers open Rushman's Meat Products in the Badlands Territory 2279 *'July 4:' The Church Street Gunfight changes New Anaconda forever. *The NCR-Slaver War begins. *The Imperial Realm is founded in Boise, Idaho. *Tierras Lejanas Campamento Minero is founded. *The Pounder Boys offically become a mercenary band. *Paul Romero commits suicide in Fort Brown. *BurnBridge is taken by raiders. *Bayou Comet Trade Consortium is started in the swamps of Louisiana *'December 30: Cat Chat is put on "hiatus" by the NCRPR, and Frederick Napier is arrested. 2280 *The ghouls of Armory Water & Power turn the ruins of Goldsmith into a mechanic shop to service the veritable train of wagons passing between Petroleum and Wink Sink. *Eufemia Mercedes creates the Tahoka Rose in the ruins of Tahoka. *Chartreuse Neeeeow is killed by Charles Santini. *Walter commits suicide. *Tom Renner is killed in battle at Yate's Air Force Base. *The War of the Generals begins in earnest. *Alan Vittorio retires and Ezra Caine becomes Captain of the Boone Militia. *Matt Grenik opens his clinic in Boise. *The first ant queens reach Redfields. 2281 *'''February 20: Pedro Salvidar begins his expedition into the Highlands. *'April 15:' Hunger and Legate Jigatahi's duel takes place in Boise, Idaho. *'October 19: The Courier regains consciousness and leaves Mitchell's house in Goodsprings for search of revenge against Benny.' *The New Ghosts arrive in South Dakota and build Mason. *Madero Huerta defeats Johnny West in the Battle of Distrito Central. *The Glasgow Grinners disband after Glasgow is killed by Gray Azharki. 2282 *'The Courier's actions decide the outcome of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and the fate of the Mojave Wasteland.' *Raphael McCreed gets his salvaged plane operational and departs from the Mojave Wasteland. *The Central Badlands Trade Company is founded. *The Luminate Tribe is driven from it's original homelands by the expanding NCR and is forced to relocate to the outskirts of Swallow Hills. 2283 *Tom Harris is killed by slavers in Baja California. *Ezra Caine retires as Captain of the Boone Militia and dies in his sleep one day after. Wilson Cambridge takes his position as leader. *Donald Ford and the Immortals perish in battle against Legate Jigatahi's Legion. *Greer's Bunch is destroyed by the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel. *The survivors of Greer's Bunch and the Immortals come together at the Long Pine Trading Post and form The Oldtimers. *La Baronia de la Loom is settled 2284 *Doctor Grenik's Clinic and Pharmacy is destroyed by The Perpetuals. 2285 * Norman Herrick is assassinated by gang members mid-way through his presidential run. 2286 2287 *'January 16:' Wilson Cambridge is assassinated by bandits. Viktor Molotov takes his position as Captain of the Boone Militia. *'March 20:' The town of Boone, North Carolina, is sieged by bandits. Captain Viktor Molotov of the Boone Militia is killed and Dietrich Schaefer becomes the leader. The militia moves to Banner Elk. *'March 30:' Dietrich Schaefer is killed in a Mexican standoff with other members of the Banner Elk Militia. Jimmy "Kilo" McCarran becomes Captain and moves the militia to Greensboro. * October 23: The Sole Survivor leaves Vault 111, exactly 210 years after the start of the Great War. 2288 2289 *Cort Mosley dies. 2290 2291 2293 *Nutsack dies. 2298 *Eddie De La Rocha is assassinated in Boss Town. 2299 *Barclay Starkley is executed for his crimes in Texas. 2300 *Luke of Orange dies of cancer. 24th Century 2301 to 2400 2343 *'May 19th:' Michael Cross dies. 2380 *According the "British Army Civilian Survival Guide to the Post-Nuclear World", The United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland becomes habitable again, plant life soon begins to grow on it's own again. Category:History